


happy days

by wika



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Curtain Fic, Fluff, I just needed a litle bit of fluff in my life please understand me, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wika/pseuds/wika
Summary: "On days like these, we couldn't ask for more. These are the days we won't regret."The Days // Avicii





	1. holding hands

“Daehyun. It’s a bad idea.”

“You can do it.”

“But I feel like collapse all of sudden.”

“Just inhale and exhale, Youngjae.”

As he stood against the brunette, Youngjae thought he was more nervous than he remembered being whenever in the past. Daehyun glanced at him and sighed, cupping his own cheeks and pouting. His eyes narrowed as he tossed a glare in Youngjae’s direction. The younger studied back, his own chocolate eyes darkening in complete concentration.

“I don’t think it’s necessary. Look at this crowd of people,” he added, the flush creeping into his face.

“Are you ashamed of doing it?”

“Of course not. It’s just… I don’t know. Are we a big thing? Does everyone need to know?”

Daehyun shot him a glance and frowned, “umm… Maybe you’re right. I forgot that my boyfriend is still a toddler.”

He wanted to pout and murmur that he was a grown man who was not ashamed of holding hands in public but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The last person with who he hold hands was probably his mom when he was five or six years old. So yeah, maybe it wasn’t a big deal for everyone but for him it was _something_.

Parting his lips slightly, he grabbed Daehyun’s hand, their fingers locked and Youngjae’s breathe seemed to hitch all of sudden. “My face is going to burn up.”

“You act like a girl, Youngjae.”

They directed to the school gate, his face almost as red as the leather of his shoes. So that was this day. He and his first boyfriend, holding hands and being conspicuous for everyone on the way. Let me tell you he is eighteen not five but actions speak louder than numbers.

“Look, Youngjae. You’re still alive,” Daehyun said. That sounded little rude even for him, but Youngjae ‘hmmmed’ in agreement and flushed again, avoiding everyone’s glances like they were as dangerous as basilisk’s. But yeah, he was a grown man who wasn’t ashamed of such things like holding hands in public.

“Sorry. I’ll buy you chicken nuggets as a recompensation. We both know it’s better than bunch of flowers.”

“Chicken nuggets won’t fix every problem on the planet.”

“Of course they will. They ended second world war, you know.”

“Really?” Daehyun smirked looking at their locked fingers. The difference between their hands sizes was kind of funny. Actually, they had a lot of differences but Daehyun wouldn’t change a single thing. In his opinion, they could be the Sun and the Moon and that wouldn’t matter because in the end they would share the sky.

“To be honest, it’s pretty nice.”

“What? Chicken nuggets ending world wars?”

“No,” Youngjae shook his head quickly, “I’m talking about holding hands. It’s pretty nice if it’s your hand I’m holding.” When the words came out from his plump lips, he sighed and glazed at the morning sky.

“This is the most poetic sentence you have ever said and it’s not about food. I’m honestly impressed. ”

“Yah! Dae!”

He stick out his tongue at him and left his hand as he started running, the smile appearing on his face. Youngjae sighed heavily, murmuring something about choosing wrong person to confess but then he was just chasing his boyfriend trying not to lose his teeth.

 


	2. cuddling somewhere

They were laying on Daehyun’s bed, heads hanging out of the bed, legs stretched out in the air and bag of chips travelling from hands to hands. It was the end of the day so the sun was going to fade in next thirty minutes, filling the room with the dark slowly. The radio was playing on some peaceful music, something cliché you would tell.

Daehyun stuffed four chips into his mouth at a time and chewed while talking, “so… how it is like to be my boyfriend?”

Curiosity was filling his eyes as he glanced at Youngjae and smile painted on his lips as he swallowed his chips.

“We’re hanging out like we did before and we were holding hands just once so I guess it’s not a big difference except the fact that I finally know you like me. Or you think you do.”

“I’m sharing chips with you, so it should be something,” Daehyun smirked, pink creeping into baby fat on his cheeks.

“I’m so glad that you’re sharing chips with me which I have already bought for us.”

“You’re welcome, Jae.”

A small smirk appeared on Youngjae’s lips as his eyes were still glued to the ceiling.

“So… how it is like to be my boyfriend?” he asked, pointing at bag of chips. “Is something left?”

Daehyun passed it over, “I must say it’s funny.”

“Being my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Why so?”

“I was always thinking that you will never have a boyfriend and I will be laughing at you all the time.”

“Okay, now I’m breaking up with you,” joked Youngjae, rolling on bed to keep away from his boyfriend who didn’t know when he should stop talking. “Don’t talk to me. You can just hand me some chips, but don’t dare to say a single word.”

So Daehyun shut his mouth up, not letting them to say a word, and closed the distance between him and his boyfriend, hugging him with a wide smile. A silence descended, they could only hear the music playing quietly and each other’s breathing. And it was so reassuring that Daehyun started wondering why he never used to hug Youngjae before.

He was caressing Youngjae’s soft hair and soon Youngjae was clinging to his chest and hiding his face, acting like he was still angry, but they both knew it was rather impossible. They weren’t talking, just kept lying like that for a long time. Daehyun kept stroking Youngjae’s hair, his eyes still closed.

“If you would hug me instead of saying stupid things I could be your boyfriend forever.”

“I think I can try.”

“You should, cause I’m probably the only boy who would like to date you. No offence, Daehyun.”

“And I’m probably the only boy who—

“No, you’re not,” he cut him, raising his head for a moment.

Daehyun couldn’t help but stroked Youngjae’s hair making a nice nest on head of his boyfriend and Youngjae shot him a warning glance, ready to smash that annoying smile out of his face, but then Daehyun just hugged him tighter and pecked his head slightly.

“Let’s go back to cuddling, I liked it a lot more than being beaten up because of your limp arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simple is beautiful, it's all I want to say


	3. gaming

“So… you can pick between Need for speed and Battlefield. But I prefer Need for speed, actually,” Daehyun stated one day, when the weather was awful and all they could do was sitting here, in his room, trying not to die from boredom.

Youngjae wouldn’t mind to die instead of playing games but Daehyun had different plans, unfortunately.

“You said I can pick. I don’t care about your preferences.”

“Okay,” he rolled his eyes. “Pick, JaeJae.”

“Umm… Battlefield sounds good for me. I’ve always wanted to be soldier, anyway.”

Daehyun, not having right to discus, handed him controller and reached on the side of his king-sized bed. As he was doing something on the screen, Youngjae couldn’t compute anything, so he was just looking at the buttons and wondering what is for what. Last time he played video game was back in middle of school, probably. And he didn’t really want to play on Xbox now, either, but they had nothing to do except it, so yeah.

“Okay, so this button is for jumping. Press it and you will ju—

“Daehyun, I’m not stupid.”

“Of course you’re not. You’re very smart boy but we can’t let you die at first place.”

Youngjae sighed, remembering which button was for shooting, throwing a grenade, switching guns and crouching. When he knew everything he had to, Daehyun started the game. And that’s how the real battle started.

“For God’s sake, just run, Youngjae!”

“I’m running!”

“The hell you’re not!”

“It’s your fault you chose my lazy ass as a character!” They were shouting at each other’s, purrs and burrs escaping from their mouths as they were trying to cooperate.

“I don’t know any lazy asses except you!”

“Oh my God! So get you a boy who doesn’t suck at games!”

“I’m definitely going to do it!”

“I’m hungry!”

“Me too!”

And that’s how it ended. Really. Daehyun paused the game, they both stood up and run to the kitchen, their bellies growling like they were starving for last twenty for hours. They grabbed the jar of Nutella, made some toasts, poured orange juice to the glasses and went back to the Daehyun's room, smiling to each other’s as they finally got some food.

“You know,” Youngjae said, chewing a bit of his toast. “Maybe playing video games it’s not something we should do. We can just eat and get fatter every day.”

“Yeah, that’s what we should definitely do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how my relationship goals look like lol


	4. date

Despite the fact that Youngjae and Daehyun have never been on real date, they didn’t want to be on one. Watching movie in cinema nor dinner in restaurant wasn’t something they would enjoy, so they both decided to do something different and not that cheesy. Something they could call as ‘a trip’ except ‘a date’.

They bought bus passes to Busan and as they sat in their seats, backs pressed to the vinyl and their legs bumping against each other as the bus jerked, Youngjae thought the bus ride was more crowded then he remembered it being in the past.

From there on, they had about five hours of bus time ahead of them, a fat wallet in Daehyun’s  pocket, and a few things on their backs. That was going to be the best journey they will ever have, they both thought. Just two of them and no one else.

The bus ride went without incident. They were listening music through earphones, sometimes arguing who could pick the song, playing with their fingers and resting heads on each other’s shoulders. They reached Busan before the sun even went down and found a cheap motel in area quite close to the sea.

“Oh, thanks God,” Youngjae said, looking at the two beds in a motel room they shared. “There are two beds.”

“What did you think? That I will ask for ten?”

“I thought it will be just one. But I’m glad our beds are separated.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, JaeJae. We both know you will jump into my bed in the middle of the night, saying something about being cold and that shit.”

“Of course not,” he said, pouting and frowning.

They took turns in the shower, Youngjae first, and Daehyun after. When he opened the door, he saw that his boyfriend adopted one of his looser hoodies for his own and was fiddling with the sleeves. He looked at him with a smirk and get himself another sweatshirt. His one was all black while Youngjae’s was all white, so Youngjae joked about being Yin and Yang and convinced him to take a cute selfie he could post on Instagram later.

Busan was a pretty place, and less crowded than Seoul. There were still lights and city feel, but it wasn’t so packed you couldn’t breathe. You could smell the sea, see the happy faces and look at the beautiful architecture. Youngjae and Daehyun were walking down the promenade, their fingers locked and cheeks flushed, feeling really calm. Maybe it was something about Busan, maybe it was just them truly liking each other, but that day couldn’t be more better, they both knew that. And they both knew they were feeling like that just once in their lives.

They got fried chicken and walked down to the beach, to eat it on a bench on a boardwalk. The crunch of food and light breeze rustling through nearby greenery were the only things to be heard.

“It’s nice,” Daehyun admitted softly. “I could stay here forever.”

“Me too.”

“You should promise me something,” he demanded all of the sudden. Youngjae glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. “When you will have another boyfriend, you can never take him here. This boardwalk in Busan is reserved for the two of us and no one else.”

“Okay, so now you’re planning our breakup.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“When I will have another boyfriend,” Youngjae snorted, chewing the chicken, “we would have the best dates ever. You know, expensive restaurants, red wine and that stuff.”

“You said you don’t like cliché things,” Daehyun pouted and sighed, looking at the sea. “That’s why our dates aren’t dates.”

“Did I? I thought you were one who wanted to go to Busan and eat fried chicken while looking at the sea. Oh my God, Dae, I’m just joking,” he added as Daehyun’s face turned red and his eyes got lost in confusion. “It’s perfect, really.”

Youngjae closed his eyes and dipped his head backwards, it seemed as if he was in another dimension, full of peace and silence. He didn’t react when Daehyun placed his hand on his, and when Daehyun rested head on his shoulder, he didn’t do anything, either. He just wanted to keep this moment forever, press the pause not to turn it into fading memories.

When forever elapsed and fried chicken cooled down, Daehyun sighed silently and unlocked his phone. Then he turned on one of his favorite songs, Toploader’s _Dancing in the Moonlight_ , stood up and extended hand to Youngjae, smirking with the flush on his round cheeks.

“So… may I have this dance?”

Youngjae looked around to see a lot of people walking down the boardwalk. “There are tens of thousands people.”

“I think you are exaggerating things a little. Come on, if you give the first dance to me I promise I’m going to cherish every moment.”

“But I’m not good at dancing, actually.”

“Oh my God, just take my hand, keep your eyes locked on mine and let me teach you to dance.”

As Youngjae stood up and gave him a hand, he felt more embarrassed than he whenever had been in the past. He couldn’t dance, really. And there were a lots of people. And it had looked really stupid. And it all didn’t matter as soon as he could only stare into Daehyun’s eyes, fulfilled with a truly feelings, and let him lead his first dance.

Daehyun spun him around, a small laugh escaped his mouth when Youngjae lost his balance for a moment but he didn’t let him fall down. Some people were watching them, some were even talking about their happiness you could clearly see, some were jealous because of their slow dance on wooden boards. And none of these people didn’t matter for Daehyun nor Youngjae as they could only see each other, swaying like a lazy ocean hugs the shore.

And then, when Daehyun he pulled Youngjae close to him, breathing irregular, he glanced at his beautiful reflection and soft, pinky lips. The words ‘I like you’ hanged unspoken in the air, not making it out of Daehyun’s throat but being visible in his hazel eyes instead. And instead of kissing him, he pressed his lips against Youngjae’s forehead, eyes shut and hands around his tiny waist he would compare to his thigh.

“Thank you,” he said, still holding him close, chin resting on the top of his head.

“For the dance?”

“For the dance,” he repeated. “For not-a-date-trip. For being there for me when I needed you.”

As Youngjae sighed silently, hands gripping on the material of Daehyun’s hoodie, a wide smile appeared on his face that Daehyun’s couldn’t see. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the next chapter (called 'kissing') are, honestly, my favorite 
> 
> hope you like it too ;)


	5. kissing

Up there on the sky, the moon hung with its warm glow, its light shy compared to the sun. The beach was empty, because certainly no tourist would ever venture to such place at the middle of the night to just admire the moon reflecting in the sea. Youngjae and Daehyun were sitting by the steps to the beach, their bare feet playing with the warm sand and eyes glaring of the sleepy waves flooding the shore.

The wisps of smoke were coiling in the stale air, choking the musty oxygen that struggled to survive. Flicking the end, burnt ashes fell onto the sand. Then again, Daehyun brought the cigarette to his lips and Youngjae’s eyes morphed into a cold stare.

“What?”

“How can you let the tobacco destroy your lungs with no hesitate?” he asked. Daehyun could see slight of disgust on his face.

His answer was a simple shrug and puffs of smoke escaping from his bloodless lips.

“Do you want to play grown ups or what?”

“Do you want to fight over stupid nicotine sticks or what?”

As Youngjae took the spot next to Daehyun, arms touching and his slim legs crossed, he snorted quietly, letting himself relax and then he rested his head on Daehyun’s shoulder. “I’m just jealous, I guess.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Daehyun locked his eyes on cigarette butt and he flicked it once again, letting burnt ashes to get lost between sand.

“Why so?”

“Because you’re pressing your lips against cigarette when the only thing your lips should press are my lips. Not stupid lungs killers.”

He just glanced at Youngjae, light stripes of smoke in front of his face and his eyes were glowing behind it. Practically sparkling. Youngjae admitted that he was extremely jealous not about another boy but cigarettes. Because they could be pressed against lips of his boyfriend, the strong addict he would love to become.

They have never kissed before so he couldn’t be sure he would enjoy it, he must tell. But he couldn’t help but thinking about all that beautiful, kind of unreal trip they had here in Busan, and person sitting next to him he liked the most in the whole world. 

Then Daehyun just laughed.

“What’s that funny?”

“Sometimes you’re saying such weird words,” he said, a wide smile appearing on his face. “Other guys would just kiss the boy they want to kiss but you’re saying some poetic shit about cigarettes and don’t call things by their names.”

“It’s not that I want to kiss you” Youngjae murmured, turning his face away so Daehyun couldn’t see his red cheeks.

“Then what do you want?”

“Nothing.”

“As you want.” Daehyun pressed his cigarette against the wooden step and throw it God knows where, then he stood up and extended hand to Youngjae. He just raised an eyebrow. “Get your lazy ass up, I want to walk down the shore.”

A clean breeze was gently blowing from the sea, warm sand heating their foots and moonlight basking the whole beach in a beautiful silver glow. The two of them were walking slowly, admiring the view but not talking too much like the words weren’t worthy to be spoken right now.

They headed to the pier, an empty one, and sat at the end of it with legs hanging out to the sea. It was almost 2 in the morning but neither of them wanted to go to sleep.

Daehyun glanced to the moon on the sky, seemingly thinking before he looked back at Youngjae. “Do you know the Japanese myth about the Sun and the Moon?”

“No. What’s it about?”

“So Tsuki-Yomi was the Moon god and he had a sister, the Sun god, Amaterasu. One day Amaterasu sent her brother representative to the goddess of food, Uke Mochi. Uke Mochi offered him a food created from her mouth and nose. Tsuki-Yomi was so disgusted that he killed her. And when Amaterasu figured it out, she was so angry that she didn’t want to see him anymore. Since then, brother and sister lived apart, and that is why the day always follows the night.”

Youngjae looked up at the sky, and he could swear he could see that. A brother hopelessly following his sister, entwining but never joining. Maybe that’s why the Moon was so beautiful and sad at the same time when the Sun was glorying itself not letting to look at it for too long.

As he turned his head back to Daehyun, his hands moved to its own record, brushing his thumb over his pale cheek tenderly. “I would be the Moon if you would be the Sun.”

“Why?”

“Just to follow you all the time.” Simple answer and slight smile appearing on his lips.

“But we would never meet. I don’t want us to pass each other,” Daehyun pouted, the light of stars sparkling in his eyes.

“So you would be the star and I would be the Moon and we would share sky at the same time.”

“How would you know which star am I?” he teased with a small laugh.

Youngjae sighed a little and glanced towards sky for a second then he looked again and Daehyun. “Probably the smoking one. And I would be jealous that—,”

“Oh my God, just kiss me, Mr. Moon, or I will—,”

But Youngjae leaned towards him before he could finish his sentence, grabbing his neck and pressing his lips soft upon Daehyun’s. He did it without thinking, just his own lust speaking for him. Daehyun’s tongue played against Youngjae’s and slowly the fingers encircling his wrist ventured down to Youngjae’s tiny waist, gripping his tightly for dear life, as he would disappear if he wouldn’t.

And then, Youngjae felt Daehyun’s hands tremble across the small of his back, and he knew neither of them had a clue what they were doing. But they did it with such a fit of glory that none of that mattered anyway. It was just him and Daehyun, waves flooding the shore and silver moonlight gleaming on them.

Daehyun kissed him like his lips wanted to know all the places he’s been hurt so they could take it away. Youngjae tasted like sunshine kissed by the morning light and he was the darkness dancing with the stars carelessly. Their lips were erupting in the atmosphere, the absolute lightest darkness.

It was a moment when the Moon could kiss the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having exams today so im going to kill myself right now, nice to have met you :-)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I love daejae


End file.
